


If You Cared to Ask

by i_am_zan



Series: A DGM Fanworks Initiative 2K17 (run by Kitty Bandit)/from tumblr [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, I can't help myself, More Introspection, Musings during incarceration, So very sorry, Why I keep doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_zan/pseuds/i_am_zan
Summary: Day 2: D. Gray-man Fanworks Initiative 2K17: The Future; Destiny & Fate.Bookman Junior has too much time to think whilst in captivity.





	If You Cared to Ask

**Author's Note:**

> "“If at his counsel I should turn aside  
> Into that ominous tract," - Childe Roland to this Dark Tower Came, Robert Browning
> 
> He is trying not to think too hard about what they are doing to him. Each in their turn, in the body and in the mind.

“Is this what you see for yourself?” If anyone had thought to ask him at five.

 

“No!” Emphatic and incredulous, would have been the response. No one envisions themselves – certainly not at that age, life an unending horizon – as captive; manacled and tortured. For who would see such a tenebrous fate for themselves. 

 

As Bookmen, the things that concern them, that fascinate them are facts, the figures. They witness the disorder in the multitudinous melee of battle, then parse from it reform it into discernible order. Written down neatly, recorded for posterity. Tenuous fancies such as fate and destinies are not for them. 

 

Except on the dark days and these are dark days and nights. Indeed - he knows it is dark, but (ha!) he cannot even separate the (true) passage of time. He has been able to keep count and thinks that by now he might only be an hour out, give or take, but considering the (mal)treatment, in his books (again Ha!) he’s doing fine. He does not want to think about himself not being fine. (Again - not in his books, and besides, the old guy will get mad with him and might hit him. O he would give a lot for just one of those regular smacks. It would be preferable to the things crawling inside of him.) 

 

He’s not been asked much (anything at all really), but (by Dante's nine circles!) they are asking a lot of his physical body. It is Bookman they keep asking. They’re both still alive. So yes, ('all is good' he would say). 

 

If you care to ask. Tyki sometimes does. Which is nice.

"~"~"~"

FIN 

**Author's Note:**

> "which, all agree,  
> Hides the Dark Tower. Yet acquiescingly  
> I did turn as he pointed: neither pride  
> Nor hope rekindling at the end descried,  
> So much as gladness that some end might be.” – Childe Roland to the Dark Tower came, Robert Browning
> 
> Once again I thank you all for reading. - Have a lovely day - Zan


End file.
